Selamat Ulang Tahun, Mama!
by AtarashiNaoki
Summary: Tanggal 17 Agustus adalah tanggal special bagi keluarga Kiku Honda, kenapa demikian? Tentu saja, ulang tahun sang ibunda dan istri tercinta mereka! [JapanxMale!Indo. Omegaverse. Mpreg. Sekuel of The Feeling. RnR?]


**_Hetalia Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekazu_**

 ** _Story by AtarashiNaoki_**

 ** _Warning OOC, typo, JapanxIndo, Mpreg, sho-ai (maybe)._**

 ** _Summary: Hari jum'at adalah hari special bagi keluarga Kiku Honda, kenapa demikian? Tentu saja, ulang tahun sang ibunda dan istri tercinta mereka!_**

 **~o0o~**

 ** _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Mama!_**

 **~o0o~**

Hari ini adalah hari kamis, hari yang akan menuju hari jum'at. Kalian tahu hari jum'at itu hari apa? Yup, tentu saja hari ulang tahun Putra Pratama!

Siapakah dia? Kenapa hari itu sangat special? Siapakah yang akan merayakannya? Tenang teman-teman, aku akan membahasnya disini sekarang juga.

_

"MAMAA! AKU MAU ITU!"

"MAMA, MAMA, YANG ITU DULU!"

"AKU DULU, SIALAN!"

"AKU DULU! KAKAK HARUS MENGALAH DENGAN ADIK!"

Pria yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang bertengkar tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tahu jika kedua anak ini akan selalu bertengkar, pria tersebut tak akan mengajak mereka.

Sekarang ini mereka hanya bertiga pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan masakan untuk makan malam nanti. Sedangkan kedua anak laki-laki tersebut masih dengan acara bertengkar mereka.

"Dimana-mana, adik itu menuruti kata kakaknya, bodoh!"

"Kakak itu harusnya mengalah dengan adik!"

"Nggak mau."

"Sama."

Kemudian, salah satu diantaranya mencoba untuk mencakar sang lawan bicara. Mendapatkan gerakan seperti itu, pria yang berada di tengah kedua anak laki-laki tersebut segera melerai mereka berdua.

Ia tahu, ia pernah seperti itu pada adiknya, tapi masa iya menurun pada kedua anaknya? Masalahnya, ini anaknya kembar loh, masa iya sifat suka bertengkar 'mama' nya menurun pada mereka berdua?

Segera melerai kedua buah hatinya, pria tersebut tersenyum menanggapi wajah cemberut kedua anaknya yang hampir mirip dengan sang 'suami'.

"Jangan ada yang bertengkar, kita akan beli apa yang kalian mau secara bergantian, oke?" ucap pria tersebut.

"OKE!" Kedua buah hatinya langsung saja girang mendengar jawaban dari sang 'mama' tercinta mereka.

Tapi yang pria itu tak tahu, kedua buah hatinya tengah menyeringai senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, tanpa pria tersebut sadari, sebuah rencana tersimpan yang sangat besar.

~o0o~

"Papa, bagaimana ini? Besok waktunya," ucap bocah sekitar berumur 15 tahun kepada sang papa yang hanya memasang wajah datar namun tersirat wajah yang begitu ceria dan.. Bingung?

"Bukankah sudah ku tulis bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue nya?" tanya pria tersebut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

"Sudah, tapi di pegang oleh Hitoshi, tapi dia sedang pergi dengan mama," jawab bocah 15 tahun itu.

Pupus sudah, hal yang begitu penting malah tak ada disini, sebenarnya sih pria yang berwajah datar itu bisa membuatnya sendiri dengan bahan yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi masalahnya, sang 'istri' suka apa tidak dengan kue yang akan di berikan untuknya?

Tunggu, kenapa kue? Tentu saja, istri atau ibunda yang bernama Raka Pratama akan berulang tahun besok, tepat pada hari besok, hari jum'at. Itulah sebabnya Kiku-sang 'suami'-mengajak keempat putranya untuk membuat sebuah kejutan untuk Putra seorang yang akan berulang tahun pada tanggal 17 Agustus.

Kenapa mama mereka seorang laki-laki? Tentu saja mama mereka itu adalah seorang omega, status sosial yang 100 persen bisa hamil jika di buahi oleh kaum alfa.

Dan kali ini alfanya adalah seorang pria berdarah Japan, Honda Kiku. Sedangkan omeganya seorang pria yang berdarah Indonesia, Putra Pratama.

"Jadi bagaimana, papa?" Yang di tanya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung dan dilema antara bahan kue dalam pikirannya apa bahan kue yang sedang di pegang oleh anak kembarnya.

"Jika dia sedang bersama mama, tak ada pilihan lain selain bahan yang ada telah papa pikirkan." Dengan begitu, anak pertama Kiku dengan segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Jaa_ , tak ada pilihan lain kan, papa?"

"Iya, mau tak mau."

Sedangkan di belakang kedua ayah-anak tersebut seorang anak yang lebih kecil melihat diskusi ayah-anak tersebut dengan senyuman polos sambil memegang sebuah kertas.

"Padahal kertasnya ada padaku, papa tak bertanya..."

~o0o~

"Itu jelek, ganti!" ucap seorang bocah berumur sekitar 8 tahunan kepada bocah yang mirip sepertinya setelah bocah yang lain sedang memilih beberapa benda untuk kado ulang tahun ibunda tercinta.

"Matamu sepertinya rusak," balas bocah yang sedang memilih benda sebagai kado untuk Putra, Hitoshi.

"Mataku masih bagus," balasnya lagi dengan sengit.

"Lalu, kau mau seperti apa, Haris?" Si kembar kecil hanya cengenggesan dengan tampang polosnya sehingga membuat si kembar sulung ingin mendepaknya, jika ia tak ingat dengan ibunda tercinta, mungkin sekarang adiknya yang satu ini sudah tak ada di depannya.

Tunggu, Hitoshi dan Haris memilih kado untuk Putra? Lalu Putra kemana? Tenang saja, ia berada di swalayan untuk memilih bahan makan malam, sedangkan kedua anak kembar ini berada di toko yang menjual bermacam-macam buku yang tepat di samping swalayan.

Menurut info yang mereka dapat dari ayahanda tercinta, bahwa ibunda mereka sangat hobi membaca-minus buku pelajaran-maka dari itu mereka membeli beberapa buku untuk ibunda tercinta dengan alibi untuk merekalah buku-buku tersebut.

"Ini ceritanya bagus, coba kau baca sinopsisnya," ucap Haris, memberikan sebuah buku yang berjudul 'Langit senja'.

"Sepertinya itu terlalu romantis, mama bukan seorang perempuan salahnya," balas Hitoshi dengan tampang 'Yang benar saja?!'

"Ada juga laki-laki yang suka hal berbau romantis," balas si bungsu tak mau kalah argumen dengan sang kakak.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau mama membaca hal seperti itu!" Hitoshi tak tahan lagi ia segera merebut buku yang berada di tangan adiknya dan langsung meletakkan buku tersebut di tempatnya, "Kita cari yang lain." Dan menarik adiknya ketempat buku yang lebih menarik menurutnya.

"Tapi sinopsis yang tadi bagus!" Tak mendengarkan penjelasan adiknya, Hitoshi tetap menarik tangan Haris hingga mereka berada di tempat buku yang berisikan buku-buku komik.

"Oh komik? Mama suka ini!" Si bungsu langsung saja terlihat girang dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Nah kan," ucap Hitoshi dengan nada bangga, puas dengan argumennya yang tepat--

"Tapi, dirumah kan ada papa yang bisa membuat komik, kenapa harus beli lagi?"

\--Dan pupus setelah mendengar kata-kata sang adik. Ingatkan Hitoshi untuk mendepak adiknya beberapa kali.

~o0o~

Keesokan harinya, dan inilah hari yang begitu membahagiakan untuk keluarga Kiku Honda. Apalagi kalau bukan ulang tahun Putra Pratama?

Dan di mulailah rencana Kiku beserta sang anak untuk melayani serta memberikan kejutan untuk Putra.

"MAMA!" Tampak Haris berlari dari ruang keluarga ke dapur dengan sangat cepat, untung saja Haris tak memiliki kekuatan cahaya yang pernah di tonton oleh Putra, ekhem itu tak penting.

Putra yang sedang membereskan meja makan untuk sarapan segera terhenti karena anak ketiganya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Haris?" tanya Putra menyeimbangi tingginya dengan tinggi anak ketiganya itu.

"Mama duduk saja! Biar aku, papa, nii-san dan Akio yang membereskan sarapan." Putra mangap seperti ikan yang keluar dari air dan baru ia sadari bahwa sang suami dan tiga anaknya telah bangun sebelum ia bangunkan.

"Tunggu, kesambet apa kalian sampai bisa bangun sendiri?" tanya Putra tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Kesambet telur cicak, ma," jawab anak pertamanya, Aksa.

"Kami cuma mau bantu mama kok," tambah anak keduanya, Hitoshi, yang merupakan kembaran sering bertengkar.

Putra tercengang, lalu ia menatap anak paling bungsunya yang di gendong oleh sang suami dengan senyuman lembut sehingga membuat jantung Putra selalu berlomba lari.

"Papa, aku mau di gendong mama!" Si bungsu dengan cepat berpindah posisi dari gendongan Kiku, kini ke gendongan Putra.

Putra yang melihat anak bungsunya ini begitu manja-tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya-semakin bingung, apakah gerangan yang membuat mereka seperti ini? Kita akan menuntaskan jawabannya setelah yang satu ini.

Eh? Ekhem, salah narasi, kembali ke topik.

"Ayo ma, biarkan papa dan yang lain membereskan sarapan, kita duduk berdua saja~" Akio, sang bungsu langsung meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Putra dengan manjanya, meskipun wajahnya datar seperti sang ayah.

Meski masih di hantui oleh rasa penasaran, Putra hanya menuruti kemauan oleh anak-anaknya tersebut, "Umn, baiklah, hati-hati jika menggunakan kompor, tagihan rumah sakit mahal," peringatan ditambah omelan Putra kepada suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Sip, bos!" jawab ketiga anaknya dan Kiku, lalu menuntaskan pekerjaan Putra yang tertunda dengan telatennya.

~o0o~

Selesai dengan sarapan, Putra berserta Kiku dan anak-anak duduk di ruang keluarga seperti biasa, bercanda satu sama lain dan selalu di isi dengan pertengkaran kecil antara Hitoshi dan Haris. Memang kedua anak tersebut tak bisa dan tak pernah akur satu dengan yang lain ya.

"Kau tak kerja, Kiku?" tanya Putra mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang sedang mereka bahas daritadi dan membuat si kembar berhenti bertengkar dengan posisi Haris di atas yang sedang mencubit pipi gembil Hitoshi.

"Hm, oh, hari ini aku sedang mengambil cuti." Dusta woi! Sebenarnya kantor Kiku memang sedang meliburkan beberapa karyawan selama seminggu, termasuk Kiku.

Jadi, Kiku bisa dengan santai bercanda bersama keluarganya kali ini tanpa perlu berpikir kerjaannya, cukup untuk istirahat Kiku.

"Hm? Benarkah? Kenapa?" Gawat, harus jawab apa Kiku dengan pertanyaan yang semacam ini? Berpikir Kiku, berpikir, kau bisa berpikir kok daripada Putra, ups.

"Aku sedang tak sehat, itulah kenapa aku tak kerja sekarang." Untung bisa kejawab, untung! Tapi percaya tidak sih Putra dengan alasannya?

"Oh begitu? Kenapa tak istirahat saja?" Sumpah, tak salah Kiku mencintai dan menikahi pria omega di hadapannya ini, dia begitu pengertian, baik dan perhatian seka--

"Aku tak mau repot karena harus mengurusmu yang sedang sakit dan anak-anak." Tarik kata-kata Kiku barusan, Putra sama sekali tak pengertian, baik maupun perhatian.

Tanpa Kiku sadari, ternyata anak paling bungsunya menarik-narik lengan bajunya yang otomatis membuat Kiku maupun Putra menoleh pada si bungsu.

"Ada apa, Akio?" tanya Kiku sambil mengelus pucuk kepala si bungsu.

"Ayo, sekarang, pa." Err.. Itu ambigu, nak. Kiku yang tahu arah pembicaraan sang anak hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Putra yang tak tahu-menahu hanya bisa menatap sang suami dan anak bungsunya secara bergantian.

"Sekarang juga bisa," jawab Kiku dengan senyuman lembut, "Baiklah, ayo kita adakan," intruksi Kiku dan seketika itu ketiga anaknya segera pergi dari ruang keluarga.

Sedangkan Putra masih plongo dengan kelakuan suami dan anak-anaknya tersebut, "Ini ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Putra dengan wajah bingung yang imut di mata Kiku, seandainya anak mereka telah tidur, Kiku pengen sekali menghabisi istrinya ini di atas ranjang hingga istrinya tak bisa berjalan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ucap Kiku sambil menutup mata Putra dengan kain yang baru saja di ambil oleh Akio.

Sedangkan Putra hanya bisa terdiam dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh keluarganya ini, lebih baik diam daripada penasaran selalu menghantui Putra walau kepenasaran Putra telah melebihi batas.

Kemudian Kiku dengan lembut menuntun Putra-yang matanya sedang di tutup-ke arah dimana kejutan akan menunggu Putra.

"Kiku, aku jadi penasaran sekali, apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?" tanya Putra yang tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Kiku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menuntun sang istri ke tempat kejutan bersama si bungsu yang mengenggam tangan Putra.

"Mama nanti akan tahu juga," Akio meniru cara bicara Kiku membuat Putra hampir tertawa mengingat bahwa anaknya paling bungsu ini memang mencerminkan diri Kiku.

Setelah sampai, Akio melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Putra dan berkumpul dengan kakak-kakaknya. Dan kiku dengan segera membuka penutup mata Putra membuat keempat anaknya makin tersenyum lebar meski ada yang bermuka datar seperti Kiku.

Setelah dibuka, Putra menetralisir penglihatannya yang agak memburam akibat matanya di tutup barusan, setelah penglihatannya sudah jelas, hal pertama yang di dapat oleh Putra adalah..

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, MAMA!" Dengan topi berbentuk kerucut di atas kepala keempat anaknya beserta balon foil yang bertuliskan umur Putra yaitu umur 37 tahun.

Muda ya? Yaiyalah, namanya juga cepat kawin gimana nggak muda. Putra menatap kearah depan dengan tak percaya, kenapa? Masalahnya ini di ruang makan, loh! Ruang makan! Yang awalnya tak ada apa-apa kecuali meja makan kini di sulap dengan mereka berempat menjadi tempat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Putra dan cepat pula lagi.

Putra masih dengan acara pelongonya yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, mungkin matanya mengalami fatamorgana kali, plis Putra, ini bukan di padang pasir.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Putra." Sampai suara Kiku membuyarkan acara pelongo Putra dengan nasib dapur yang awalnya kosong melompong kini malah menjadi sebuah tempat perayaan ulang tahun.

Melupakan urusan dapur, Putra teringat sesuatu, "Eh? Ini tanggal berapa?" tanyanya spontan sehingga membuat suami dan anak-anaknya hampir tepok jidat.

"Tanggal 17," jawab Aksa.

"Bulan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Agustus." Kali ini yang menjawab si kembar.

"Hari?" tanyanya lagi seperti orang idiot yang mendadak amnesia parah.

"Jum'at, ma." Baru ini yang di jawab oleh Akio. Sementara Putra mencerna kata-kata keempat anak-anaknya, setelah ketemu topik pembahasan otaknya, Putra menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kiku.

Yang di tatap memasang senyum lembut yang membuat jantung Putra berlomba lari lebih kencang lagi. Kalau bisa bertelepati, mungkin Putra mau bertelepati dengan suaminya tanpa di ketahui oleh anak-anak mereka.

"Kalian ingat?" tanya Putra lagi memastikan.

Kiku masih tersenyum mengelus pipi yang sampai kapanpun masih gembel seperti mereka pertama kali bertemu, "Tentu saja kami ingat, kau adalah orang yang paling penting di hidup kami, Putra." Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat wajah Putra memanas.

Sedangkan anak-anak mereka yang melihat kemesraan kedua orang tua mereka hanya menatap mereka dengan muka polos kecuali Aksa.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun mama!" Aksa langsung saja menimbrung dan menarik tangan Putra untuk duduk di kursi meja makan dan meniup lilin di atas kue yang bertuliskan 'Selamat ulang tahun, Mama!'

Putra yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut dan langsung memeluk keempat putranya sambil terus menggumamkan kata-kata 'terima kasih'.

Sedangkan sang anak yang di peluk secara mendadak hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang ibunda, sedangkan Kiku yang melihatnya merasakan perasaan hangat keluarga memenuhi hatinya. Tak mau ketinggalan, Kiku ikut memeluk istri dan anak-anak mereka.

Sungguh hari yang begitu indah bagi keluarga Honda Kiku dan Putra, mendapat sebuah kejutan yang sangat menarik serta indah dari anak-anaknya.

"Mama, ini hadiah dari kami, ya walau tak bisa menyaingi hadiah-hadiah mewah lainnya." Hitoshi selaku kakak yang menemani Putra kemarin memberikan hadiah kepada Putra dengan malu-malu.

Dan hati sang omega tergelitik melihat tingkah laku anak keduanya itu, kemudian Putra mencium pipi Hitoshi hingga membuat anak ketiga serta keempat merasa iri dan ingin juga di cium.

Begitulah keseharian keluarga Kiku dan Putra di hari ulang tahun Putra, memang ini bukan kejutan pertama kali yang mereka lakukan untuk Putra, tapi meski di beri kejutan oleh orang yang di sayangi, Putra akan merasa sangat senang. Tidak hanya itu saja, mendapatkan bantuan dari keluarganya saja sudah sangat membahagiakan untuk Putra.

Dan begitulah akhir dari keseharian keluarga Kiku dan Putra, selagi mereka menyayangi anak-anak, mereka akan selalu menyayanginya tanpa putus sampai kapanpun.

 _FIN_

OMAKE

Malam harinya, semua anak-anak mereka tidur dan kini yang hanya terbangun adalah Kiku dan Putra yang sedang duduk bersama di atas ranjang mereka.

Atau, Putra yang di pangku oleh Kiku dalam gestur posesif. Putra yang tak tahu ada apa dengan suaminya, tak ada angin tak ada hujan langsung menariknya dan memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kiku? Ada apa?" tanya Putra membelai tangan Kiku yang berada di pinggangnya. Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu membuat Kiku makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tak ada, aku hanya kangen," balas Kiku dan mencium tengkuk Putra sehingga membuat Putra refleks mendesah.

"Tapi kita selama satu hari ini bersama, bukan?" tanya Putra meremas tangan Kiku yang berada di pinggangnya.

Sedangkan Kiku terus mencium dan menjilat tengkuk leher Putra yang membuat Putra semakin mendesah pelan.

"Bukan itu maksudku," ucap Kiku ambigu.

"Jadi?" tanya Putra.

Tanpa bicarapun Kiku langusung memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Putra dan mencari benda favoritnya, menekan, mencubit dan memelintir tonjolan dada Putra tersebut.

"Kau mengertikan maksudku, Putra?" tanya Kiku kemudian membaringkan Putra di atas tempat tidur, sedangkan ia menindih Putra sambil menyeringai.

Putra meneguk ludah, ia tahu apa maksud Kiku, "Um, baiklah.." ucap Putra dan di balas dengan seringaian yang lebar dari Kiku.

Malam itu juga Kiku memberikan hadiah yang begitu mengesankan untuk Putra, sebuah kenikmatan yang memang selalu di berikan oleh Kiku, tapi kini kenikmatan itu lebih lembut dari biasanya. Itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Putra yang merasa di layani selama satu hari penuh oleh anak-anaknya dan suami tercintanya.

 _FIN_ ~

 ** _A/N: Akhirnyaa selesai jugaaa, hari ini tanggal 17 Agustus kan? Yeeyy!! Nao hanya bisa memberikan hadiah untuk negara Indonesia dengan ini saja meski nggak nyambung sama sekali T-T._**

 ** _Okee Nao ingin mengucapkan. SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN NKRI YANG KE 73! Sukses terus negara Indonesia! Semoga menjadi negara maju dan korupsinya berkurang, penjagaannya makin ketat._**

 ** _Untuk pak Joko Widodo, jadilah pemimpin yang hebat ya~ oke segitu dulu hasil cuap-cuap Nao, apabila ada kesalahan, typo dan sebagainya mohon di maafkan._**

 ** _Salam hangat,_**

 ** _AtarashiNaoki_**

 **17.08.18**


End file.
